200th Hunger Games
by mAdz1824
Summary: The Second Rebellion never happened, and the Hunger Games continued on. Over a hundred years after Katniss and Peeta won, 48 tributes enter the arena for a bloody battle to the death celebrating the 200th anniversary of the Hunger Games. Who will kill, and who will be killed? I do not own the concept of the Hunger Games, nor the setting. Everything else in this story is mine


Ladies first. Those are the dreaded words we hear every year. Because every year after those words, in each of the twelve districts, a girl is chosen, then a boy is chosen. They will be entered into an arena and kept there until only one is left.

Ladies first. Those two words mark the start of a battle to the death. A battle between children, each fighting to survive, fighting to get back to their families. Because if they don't, an arrow appears through their necks. They find that their heads are not attached to their bodies. And people watch this for entertainment.

People in the Capitol like watching helpless kids suffer as punishment for something nobody alive witnessed. Something that happened two centuries ago and something that happened 125 years ago. They spend a ton of money each year, just to watch children spill each other's blood in the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games can do terrible things to people, even if they make it out alive. Because in the Victors' mind, they hear the screams of pain as a knife slits a stranger's throat when in reality it is a child crying because an adult punished him or her. Whenever they pass by someone within the age range of 12 to 18, they remember either an innocent tribute's face in the sky, or they remember a tribute cutting someone's heart out mercilessly.

_F (Female) 1 (District) Y (Younger Bracket): Daffodil Dreamcoat_

"Coming, Daddy! We're all getting ready!" I called downstairs. It was the morning of my first reaping, and I got to go to my first one younger than almost anybody, because this year, it was 8 to 21 year olds that got to go to the Hunger Games.

My sisters and cousins had helped me pick out a pretty dress. We chose a yellow sundress, which matched the stretchy yellow headband I always had on perfectly. Plus, the sunshine-yellow color in the sundress and headband went well with my golden brown hair that glinted in the sun. I would look so pretty today!

All of the cousins going to the reaping got in a circle just like every year, except this year, it was a lot bigger. We all turned to our left and did each other's hair. Since I was the youngest in the circle, eight years old, my oldest cousin, Amethyst, braided my hair. I just brushed my older cousin Onyx's hair and let it's natural waves take over.

It's the only thing I can do to someone's hair other than a ponytail or a fishtail, and it's by far the prettiest thing on Onyx's red hair. I thought the 9-year-old looked wonderful with her hair like that. It really clashed with her green eyes and blue flowered dress.

Single file, oldest to youngest, all of the cousins going to the reaping walked down the stairs to the living room, where all of ten parents, five of them siblings, stood. We walked into town to the reaping, and stood next to each other, still in the same line were in when we walked into the living room.

_F1O: Alpha Wild_

I stood in front of the stage, waiting. Avonne Lee, the district's escort, stood on the stage with the mayor. They lectured the crowd about the two rebellions and how the Capitol had beaten the districts twice, even when all of the odds were against it.

The Capitol had assisted in the rebuilding of the destroyed districts, but almost all of the Districts are in debt still. And it's been over 100 years since the Second Rebellion. Finally, Avonne Lee said the words we were dying to hear.

"Ladies first! Why don't we start with the younger ones?" I don't get why people say _Why don't we do this, _when they mean, _This is going to happen._ It makes no sense at all.

"Daffodil Dreamcoat!" A girl burst into tears and tried to hide behind a the redhead next to her. I almost felt bed for her. Almost. Nobody volunteered, the 14-year-olds were probably waiting to volunteer when they were 18, and so the Peacekeepers dragged her onto the stage. Sheesh. She should be glad she has the honor to fight for District 1. It's a shame the older girl from District 1 can't form an alliance with her.

Next, it was the time for the older girl bracket. "Omega Wild!" came Avonne Lee's voice. _No. Not my sister. She doesn't have a chance._

"I volunteer!" I cried. A surprised look appeared on Avonne's face, then quickly disappeared. Avonne wasn't surprised that there was a volunteer, just that the volunteer was the same age as the tribute. I marched up to the stage before Omega could hold me back. I was the Career of the family, after all. I had a good chance at winning. For a 15-year-old.

_M1Y: Cashmere Collins_

I was bored to death, barely listening to Avonne Lee. A cute little 8-year-old just got reaped. If she were older, she'd probably be a lot like my sisters. Actually, she might be like my sisters as she is. My brother and sisters were separated from me right now, so I was kind of on my own. I wish that the two age groups this year were in the same arena. Then I could be safe from getting reaped, since he's obviously going to volunteer. But that merciless jerk might just let me die _because_ I'm his brother. Then, Avonne placed her hand into the glass ball containing my name. And then she pulled out a scrap of paper with a name.

And then she read the name. "Cashmere Collins!" My name. The blood rushed from my face, and I probably looked like a vampire, except different hair. I walked up to the stage, shaking a little, but when I reached the stage, I had gotten over it and was perfectly calm. As I shook hands with the 8-year-old, I whispered, "It'll be all right, Daffodil. Allies?"

She smiled. And that was all I needed to observe to know what her answer would be. "Yes, please. Thank you." I grinned back. It was time to see my twin, who was in the older kids group because he was technically born today and me tomorrow, although we were only twenty minutes apart.

_M1O: Canvas Collins_

__My brother looked so hilarious when he got reaped. His face turned white and he was shaking like hell. I snickered, but everyone else around me glared at me like I had done something wrong, so I quickly shut up, but it was hard to restrain my chuckling. I saw him talking to that wimp of an 8-year-old brat up on the stage the didn't want to get reaped. What's wrong with her? No doubt he wanted an alliance. His strategy would probably be make an alliance with everyone and watch them kill each other.

I waited for the final reaping. Avonne seemed to be moving in slow motion while she grabbed the paper and opened it up. As she read out the name, Jack Snow Jr., I saw a 19-year-old pump his fist in the air happily. I'd hate to be that kid. "I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed. A look of dismay covered Jack's face. He started to protest, but I was already racing up the steps to the stage. Jack glared at me, but there was nothing he could do.

I introduced myself before Avonne could ask my name. "I'm Canvas Collins, Cashmere's older brother—"

"By 20 minutes!" I ignored my _little_ brother's comment

"—and I have every faith that my little brother and I will both make it home to District 1," I lied as I put my arm around Cashmere to his utter annoyance. I love bugging him. I can't believe Avonne would believe that crap I'm feeding her about Cashmere. Sure, he's a Career, but I've been training so much harder. Probably only 3, 11, and 12 can't beat Cashmere. But Avonne smiled at this, so I knew I convinced her.

Cashmere pushed me playfully. I pushed him back, not playfully. I wanted him to fall off of the stage, but he gained his balance quickly and shot me a glare. I shrugged innocently. Oh, how the world plays into my hands. I shook hands with that Alpha girl. Cool name, but a wimp, especially for a Career. As we shook hands, to test her, I squeezed her hand as tight as I could. She didn't flinch in the slightest. Okay, she was pretty tough. I made a mental note to make sure she joined the Career Pack.


End file.
